


the picture next to "fine" in the dictionary

by charleybradburies



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Disturbing Themes, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, I'm Sorry, Lies, Other, Poetry, Purging, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, The Cake Is A Lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because adulthood sucks, that's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the picture next to "fine" in the dictionary

what crime did I commit  
to be sentenced to  
whatever level of Hell this is?  
does crime times severity times age of perpetrator times ripple effect equal  
punishment?  
yeah, I fucking thought not.  
after all, it’s not like I got a handbook  
when I got dropped off here.  
this planet is all flesh and blood,  
not math.  
(not like I’ve ever been good at either.)  
too much flesh. too much blood, too,  
and it never stays where I guess  
it’s supposed to be.

(any math is too much math.  
two plus two fucking equals  
five.   
_bite me._ )

ever wonder why some  
people sit on  
thrones of lies?  
sometimes, honesty  
brings but misunderstanding -  
with it, another  
layer of grief in a yummy goddamned  
cake of pain, like blood caked  
into scabs in perpendicular lines  
and food coloring from cupcakes  
staining toilet bowls  
with all the vibrancy of  
my dishonesty.  
but no, no crown for me.

what fucking gives?  
I told you already.  
I’m _fine._


End file.
